Head outside the game
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki is a guest on a talk-show on TV, but it doesn't work out perfect...


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Rikki and Zane are adults in this story.**

* * *

**Head outside the game**

**Rikki and her band did their last concert on the tour last night and today Rikki is a guest on a talk-show on TV.**

"Today my friends, we have a special guest with us right here in the studio. Give it up...for Rikki Bennet!" says Jane Frost, the host of the show.

"Hi, guys!" says Rikki as she walk out onto the stage.

Rikki is wearing a red tank top, a short black leather skirt and her black boots.

"Rikki and her band has just finished their grand tour across our great nation. Please, Rikki...do something." says Jane Frost.

"Sure." says Rikki in a very casual tone as she open her handbag and pull out a small bottle of brandy and drink a little.

"When I said 'do something' I wanted you to perform one of your songs, not to bring out the alcohol." says Jane as she give Rikki the sort of look a mother would give her kid when that kid has done something bad.

"Oh, right! Me knew that. It was just a joke." says Rikki as she put away the brandy. "This isn't even real alcohol. It's just a prop."

Rikki act girly, start to fake-giggle and pretend that she was just making a little joke.

"So, what are you going to sing for us?" says Jane Frost.

"This song's named 'Flames of Friendship' and it's about me and one of my best friends." says Rikki.

Rikki walk over to the mic and Tara walk out and hands Rikki a silver Telecaster guitar.

"Thanks, Tara!" says Rikki.

Rikki begin to sing and play.

_**Friends are worth more than gold. Friendship you can not buy.**_

_**If you have a friend you should not, push them away. Keep them close, that's the way to go.**_

_**Yeah...that's the way...to go!**_

_**Flames of Friendship, they are blazin' now. Sometimes your friend doesn't feel the same as you, you do.**_

_**Flames of Friendship, there's some power there. You know that the friendship we have is strong and true.**_

_**Oh, yeaaah!**_

_**You and me can be what we wanna be. Can't you see that we shall now be really free? Free from death and pain, free from darkness and wrath.**_

_**Free from all the things that make you cry.**_

_**Flames of Friendship!**_

_**Yeah!**_

"Nice song, miss Bennet." says Jane Frost.

"Please, call me Rikki. Everyone does." says Rikki with a smile.

Rikki take her seat on the couch, next to Jane on the middle of the talk-show stage.

"Ewww! What's that smell...? It smells like...alcohol." says Jane Frost.

"Oh no!" says Rikki. "I don't know how that happened. My husband must have given me the real brandy by accident."

"Rikki, please...be a pro." says Jane Frost, clearly not happy to have drunk Rikki on her show.

"At least my song's cool, right...?" says Rikki, trying to change the subject from her being drunk to the song being awesome.

"I guess..." says Jane Frost.

"That's what really matters. Me is really sorry. I didn't wanna fuck up the whole show. It's just that it's been five weeks of being on tour and while it's really fun it's also hard work. I need some brandy to calm myself down. When I need to relax, alcohol and Rikki are like best friends." says Rikki.

"Rikki, don't you think it's a bad thing to use alcohol to calm yourself down?" says Jane Frost.

"No, not really. I've done that since high school." says Rikki with a casual smile.

"You drank brandy while still in school...?" says Jane Frost.

"Sure I did. Not on the actual school grounds, but I drank my first brandy back when...eh...I think I was 14." says Rikki.

"Rikki, what kind of woman are you?" says Jane Frost, who's surprised that Rikki feel so okey about telling the whole nation stuff like that.

"I'm a badass bitch who also happen to be an awesome singer and songwriter." says Rikki with a casual smile.

"Rikki..." says Jane Frost.

"Please, don't go on about how alcohol damage the body. I'm an adult woman. I can take care of myself, thank you." says Rikki.

"I know that you're an adult, Rikki. I just don't want you to send the wrong message to your fans. You do care about your fans, don't you?" says Jane Frost.

"Of course I care about my loyal fans. I'd be kinda stupid if I didn't care." says Rikki. "Sorry, about the brandy-thing. Next time I'll be a good woman."

"Let's try and forget that, okey?" says Jane Frost with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, sure!" says Rikki.

"Tell me about the friend. The one that's in the song." says Jane Frost.

"Her name's Emma Gilbert. She's a really good friend, but we're exact opposites. She's the good responsible one and I'm the sassy badass one. That's why we don't always agree with each other or feel the same, like I say in the song. I still see her as a very close friend though. Actually sometimes she and my husband gotta calm me down a bit, when I go too wild." says Rikki.

"So your band-mates aren't your only friends?"

"No, not at all. I have other friends too. My best friend is a woman known as Cleo Sertori. She's awesome." says Rikki.

"Good that you have cool friends, Rikki."

"My friends are the best." says Rikki.

"Rikki brought gift-bags for everyone in our studio audience." says Jane Frost in a girly cheerful tone. "Look beneath your seats, you all get Rikki's awesome CD."

"And other cool things." says Rikki.

Later after the show.

Rikki walk out from the studio. Zane is waiting for her.

"Hi, baby! How did my awesome wife do?" says Zane with a smile.

"I did soo bad. I got drunk on stage in front of the show's host, the studio audience. No to mention all the people watching at home. I fucked up pretty big in there." says Rikki.

"Let's head home and have dinner. Rikki...I don't care that you fuck up. I still love you." says Zane.

"Aww, Zane...you're awesome!" says Rikki.

Zane and Rikki climb into Zane's car and drive home.

**The End.**


End file.
